Bad Habits
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Life seems to be ideal for the doctors who work at a rehab clinic. But what happens when one of them develops bad habits that affect them all.
1. Chapter 1

This is our newest story. We hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OCs. This story is fiction and it is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Dr. Kate McConnell-Cena sat her office looking over some files. She was one of the doctors in charge of the Breakin Ridge Clinic in Pasadena, Texas. Breakin Ridge was a Rehab clinic dedicated to helping people with drug, alcohol and other addictions. Her husband, John, was one of the other doctors along with Dr. Dwayne Johnson, Dr. Roman Reigns, and Kate's best friend, Dr. Sabrina Drake.

Dwayne and Roman had started the clinic a few years earlier and then brought in her and John as they were tops in their field. And finally Sabrina joined the clinic the year before.

"You look busy." Sabrina said walking in.

"Just looking over some files before I head to John's office and head home." Kate replied looking up at her best friend. "How's your day going?"

"Pretty good." Sabrina replied. "Planning this wedding has been a pain." She laughed. She was engaged to Dr. Reigns and their wedding was in a few months.

"I bet so. I remember that from my wedding to John."

Sabrina laughed nervously a little bit. She hated what she was getting ready to do to her best friend but Kate deserved to know that her husband was cheating on her. Sabrina hadn't wanted to believe it when Roman told her but one night after everyone had gone home and John told Kate he had to work late with a patient. Sabrina walked by his office and heard him and his girlfriend going at it.

"Well, that is done now." She heard Kate say.

"Good. So you should head to John's office and go home." Sabrina replied. She knew John was in there with Nikki Bella, one of the nurses, at the clinic. And Kate would walk in on them and finally know the truth.

"I think I will." Kate smiled as she got her things together. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Sabrina said as she headed out. She knew Kate would need her once she found John and Nikki together. Kate finished getting her things together and headed toward John's office.

John sat his office and smiled when she walked in. They had been having their affair for four months. It wasn't that he and Kate weren't in love with each other anymore. She just wasn't fulfilling his needs. He needed a lot of sex and Kate just wasn't enough. But with both her and Nikki, he was getting exactly what he needed.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Nikki said as she walked in his office and locked the door. She smiled as she turned back to him. "All day I thought about you and me locked away in here." She said as she removed her scrub top and it fell to the floor.

John smiled as she walked closer to him. She walked to his desk and leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. "Let's get you the rest of the way undressed." He whispered to her.

She smiled and got up. She removed the rest of her clothes and helped him remove his. He kissed her and moved them to the sofa that was in his office. He entered her and they were soon making love.

Kate walked to John's office. She couldn't wait for them to be home. She walked to John's office door and started to turn the handle.

"Kate." Dr. Johnson said walking up.

"Hey, Dwayne. What's up?" She said taking her hand off the handle.

"I was hoping you had a minute to look at a patient's file for me."

She looked at him and sighed. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I kind of wanted to spend some time with John."

"I wouldn't asked if it wasn't important."

"Alright." She said walking with him to his office. She would see John later. She sent him a text saying she would see him at home. She walked into Dwayne's office. "So, what's going on with the patient?"

"She's a former model who is addicted to drugs. She has tried five different rehab clinics. I'm just not sure how to begin treatment."

"Well, you should just see how she is on the first day as always. Five different rehabs is a lot. She seems like she wants to get help but can't stick with one place long enough. So, I think tag team with another doctor is your best bet."

"Thanks, Kate." He smiled. "Would you be willing to be the other doctor?"

"Sure. I can do that." She replied. "Now I'm ready to head home. See you in the morning." He nodded and she walked out.

John picked up his phone as he and Nikki got dress after being together. He saw he had a text from Kate. It said she would see him at home as Dwayne needed her advice on a patient.

"From Kate?" Nikki asked him.

"Yeah. She was just saying she would see me at home." He replied.

"How much longer are you going to be with both of us?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Nikki, you know I need a lot of sex and that you both give me what I need."

"I know but I hate sharing you." She pouted.

He smiled and walked over to her and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry." He said before kissing her. "I just can't be with one of you only right now." He looked at her. "I tell you what? Tomorrow I will buy you something pretty and expensive."

She smiled and kissed him. "Okay." She loved when he bought her things. The more expensive the better.

"Great. Now I better head home." He said as he walked out of the office. He saw Dwayne in his office as he left. He hoped no one in the clinic knew about him and Nikki. If they did, it wouldn't take long before Kate found out.

Dwayne looked up and saw John walking out of his office and toward the exit. A few minutes later, he saw Nikki walk out. He shook his head and sighed. John was a asshole for cheating on Kate. Nikki was a gold digger who had tried to bed every doctor there. She just wanted someone who would buy her stuff. Him and Roman had turned her down before she set her sights on John. And it wasn't long before she got what she wanted and she and John were having the affair. Dwayne knew it was just a matter of time before Kate found out.

Kate walked into the house and headed upstairs to change before starting dinner. She quickly changed into some yoga pants and a pink t shirt. She then headed downstairs to make dinner. She smiled when she heard John's car drive up.

"Hey beautiful." He said when he walked in.

"Hey." She smiled and kissed him. "I hope pasta is okay for dinner."

"Perfect." He smiled. "I'm going to shower quickly before dinner." She nodded as he headed upstairs. He came back down a little later. "This looks good." He said when he sat down.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, you were working late tonight. I came by the office."

He looked up at her "You came by my office?" He was worried she had heard him and Nikki.

"Yeah. But then Dwayne needed my help and I didn't come in your office."

He breathed a little sigh of relief. "Oh okay." He replied.

"Yep. He wants my help with this new patient."

"That's great. Does that mean you will be working late some?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She replied.

"Alright." He said and they went back to eating. If she was going to work late with Dwayne, then he and Nikki could use the house for their affair or head to a hotel. He had to smile. It would work out perfect for him.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Kate didn't walk in John's office and see him and Nikki?" Sabrina asked her fiancée.

"No." Roman replied. "Dwayne didn't know we wanted that to happen so he just happen to see Kate and asked her to help with a patient. So, he stopped Kate from going into John's office.

"Well that sucks." Sabrina sighed. "Kate needs to know that John is dipping his pen in the clinic's slut."

"I agree but you know she isn't just going to believe it. I mean you didn't and you weren't his wife."

She sighed. "You're right. Kate has to catch him in the act with Nikki."

"Yeah she does." He replied.

"Alright. So we need to figure out a way for her to do that." She replied.

"Baby, I agree with you." He said before kissing her. "But can we just focus on us tonight. We can help Kate tomorrow." She smiled and kissed him and they were soon making love. They would come up with another plan for Kate to catch John later.

The next morning, all the doctors gathered in the conference room. They had daily morning meeting about their patients. "Welcome to the morning meeting." Dwayne said as they all sat there. "First off, I wanted to tell you that the clinic has been invited to speak at a conference in Miami. But we can only send two doctors. As head doctor, I'm required to go. So the four of you need to decide who will go with me."

"I think Kate should go." John said to them. "She's one of the best."

"Does anyone object to Kate going?" Dwayne asked them.

"No but does Kate want to go?" Sabrina asked. She knew John wanted Kate out of town so he and Nikki wouldn't have to really hide their affair for a few days.

"I'll go. If no one else wants too." Kate replied.

"Anyone?" Dwayne asked. "Well I guess it's you and me, Kate." He replied when no one else said anything.

"Great." Kate replied.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way. Let's move on to a daily update on patients." He said to them. They nodded and they all shared their patient information. Once the morning meeting was over, they each headed to their office before group therapy.

John walked into his office and smiled to see Nikki there. "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure what?" She asked him.

"Well, Kate is going out of town for the conference in Miami, so I was thinking we could have the whole weekend to ourselves."

She smiled at him and kissed him. "I would love that."

"Great. Then we will plan it for the weekend." He smiled. "Now you better get out there with the other nurses." She nodded and walked out.

Kate walked into her office and read over everything about the conference. They were suppose to give a lecture on rehab and then they would have to attend a few other seminars. She was actually looking forward to the conference. She was looking forward to getting out of town. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Dwayne, hey, what's going?" Kate asked him when he walked in.

"I was hoping we could meet after work and talk about the conference."

"Sure." She replied.

"Great. See you then." He said walking out. "Roman, Sabrina, what's up?" He asked when he saw them outside Kate's office.

"We have to talk to you."

"Alright." He said as they headed into Roman's office. "What's up?"

"We want Kate to find out about John and Nikki."

"Alright and how do you think we can do that?"

"Well, you tell Kate you both are going to work late. John will think he has time to be with Nikki at their house. Then you let Kate leave earlier than she told John and she will walk in on them."

"Alright. I'm in." He replied. It was time Kate found out about her husband. They nodded and they headed to their offices.

"So, you're working late with Dwayne on the conference?" John asked Kate as they had lunch.

"Yes. So I won't be home until maybe seven or eight?"

"Okay. Well, I'll have dinner waiting." He smiled.

"Great." She replied and kissed him.

He smiled inward as they finished lunch. He would tell Nikki that they could head to his house and spend a little time together before Kate got home.

"Well, I think everything is covered." Dwayne said to Kate later that afternoon as they went over things. He looked at the time and it was about six o'clock. "Why don't we call it a day?"

"Alright." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and watched as she walked out. He hated that she would be hurt but she deserve to know what John was doing.

Kate arrived home and headed in. She heard the music from upstairs and smiled. John must have planned a romantic evening. She took off her heels so she wouldn't make noise up the stairs. She quietly made her way to the bedroom. She heard noises as she got closer. She quietly opened the door and was shocked at what she saw. One of the nurses at the clinic on her hands and knees with her husband pounding into her from behind. She couldn't believe it and stood there shocked. She knew neither saw her as they were too into what they were doing. She took out her phone and quickly snapped a photo once she gained her senses back and wondered why no tears came to her eyes. She stood there, frozen in a nightmare that she could not wake up from. Her throat hurt when she swallowed and her head threatened to spin, but she was stronger than that and no man was going to weaken her. She thought about how much of her heart she had given him, how much her life revolved around him.

"Really, John." She found her voice. "In our bed?" She spoke calmly, standing with her arms crossed against the door jam, but she refused to show pain, not to him. She'd be damned if he ever saw anything but anger from her.

"Kate?" John shoved Nikki away from him as if he had been touching hot coals. "It's not what it looks like." He said.

"Hey!" Nikki screamed out.

"Really?" Kate replied. "You might want to rephrase that. Because to me it looks like you have your dick in this cheap piece of trash." She shook her head. "You son of a bitch." she said still calm, but she wanted to yell. She shook her head as he explained. All his excuses irritated her more.

John looked at her. "It was just this once. I promise." He said "She tempted me and seduced me into bed."

"Really?" Kate said. She looked at Nikki. "I'm going to ask you this Nikki and I hope you will tell me the truth. Is this the only time you have been fucked by my husband?"

Nikki looked at Kate as she was getting dressed. She wanted John and this was her chance. "No." Nikki replied. "He and I have been fucking for months."

Kate grabbed the candle stick from the dresser she stood beside, the one she had lit the weekend before to surprise him, and slung it at him. Then she grabbed the fire safe box he kept all their important documents in and flung it at his head. She threw items until the dresser was empty, then she walked up to him and delivered a hard punch to his face "Get out!"

"Kate, can we talk about this please?" John asked.

She looked at him and sighed. This was the man she had spent the last five years with. She guess she owed him a chance to explain before she kicked his ass out. "Fine. Nikki you leave. I'm sure my husband will be joining you shortly." Nikki quickly left the room leaving John and Kate there. Kate looked at John. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You didn't mean for it to happen? That's the best you got." Kate laughed. "Get out. This marriage is over. It was over the minute you decided to stick your dick in that slut."

"Kate, we can work this out. I know we can."

"No, we can't. I'm not going to be cheated on." She said to him. "So pack your shit and get out. You will be hearing from my lawyer."

"Kate please?"

"No, get out!" She said. "I mean it John. Get out of this house."

He sighed and quickly packed a bag. "I'm not giving up on us Kate."

"You should. We're over and you can go to that slut and fuck her all you want." Kate turned away from him and she sighed as she heard him leave. She couldn't believe he had cheated on her and in their bed. It was a betrayal she never saw coming.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kate headed to her lawyer before work. She had called and told them she would be late. She walked into the office of Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Kate, what can I do for you?" Ted asked his long time friend.

"I want to file for divorce." She said as she sat down.

"On what grounds?" He asked. He thought Kate and John were happy.

"On adultery." She said as she handed him the photo. "And I have proof."

Ted took the photo and looked at it. There was no doubt it was John with another woman. "Alright. I will file the papers immediately. And since you have no prenuptial agreement, you are entitled to half of everything."

"Thank you for handling this."

"Not a problem. John will be served in a day or so."

"Great." She said getting up. She got into her car and drove to the clinic. She would have to tell everyone that she and John were divorcing.

She got out of her SUV and headed into the clinic. She knew they were having their morning meeting. She walked in and right to the conference room where everyone was. She walked in and everyone looked at her.

"Did you get your appointment done?" Dwayne asked.

"I did." She replied and sat down by Sabrina. She looked at John. "I wanted you all to know that I filed for divorce from John this morning." She said to them.

"This is none of their business, Kate." John screamed.

"Why's that, John? Oh, that's right. You care about what they think about you. Oh, it would be a shame if they knew you're not really that all American doctor with the perfect looks, the perfect smile and the perfect life."

"This is my career, damn it Kate. My personal life might be falling apart, but my career should be separate."

"But you had no problem choosing someone from your job to cheat on me with. Maybe that's how you've lived with yourself all this time. Maybe you chose a co-worker because you could tell yourself you weren't doing anything wrong. Was it just business, John! Is that how you sleep. Screwing Nikki was just part of the job description!"

"John, Kate." Dwayne said stopping them from saying more. "I think you should continue this conversation in your office, Kate."

"Yeah, we should." She said turning and leaving the conference room.

John looked at his colleagues. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said before walking out and to her office. He opened the door and walked in. "Was that necessary? Bringing our marriage issues into work."

"They needed to know we were divorcing." She said to him calming down. "I filed the papers and you will be served in the next day or so."

"Come on, Kate. Do you really want to divorce? We have been through so much together and we have spent so much time together."

"Yeah but that didn't matter to you when you starting fucking that gold digger." She replied. "You destroyed this marriage, not me."

John looked at his wife as she stood there. "You don't understand Kate. I need a lot of sex. And just having you, wasn't doing it for me."

"Wasn't doing it for you?" She asked him. "We have sex more times a week than most married couples. How can you say it's not enough?"

"Because it's not. But with Nikki and you, it is."

"And how long have you been fucking her?"

"Four months."

"Four fucking months?" Kate repeated. "You really are an asshole. This marriage is over."

"Kate, we can work this out."

"No, we can't and I'm not discussing this with you anymore." She sighed. "You will get the papers soon. And according to Texas Law, I am entitled to half of everything. So, here is my proposal. We meet with our lawyers together and come up with a settlement that is agreeable to both of us and then we sign the papers and this marriage is over."

He walked to the door and turned back to her. "I'm not done with this marriage yet. I don't want a divorce and I will fight you on this." He said walking out.

She sighed. He was crazy if he thought he was stopping this. She wouldn't be with a cheater. He ruined their marriage and it was time to end it.

Sabrina saw John walk out of Kate's office and she headed toward it. She knew her friend would need someone to talk to. She knocked on the door and heard Kate say come in. "Hey, feel like talking?"

"You mean about my husband cheating on me for four months." Kate replied. "Yeah, why not?"

"I'm sorry Kate." Sabrina said sitting down. "But now that you know, you can move on with your life."

Kate looked at her. "Now that I know?" She replied. "Sabrina, did you know he was cheating on me? And you better tell me the truth."

Sabrina sighed. "Yes, I knew. We all knew."

Kate looked at her. "You all knew he was cheating and no one bothered to tell me?" She scoffed. "We were suppose to be best friend and colleagues. Didn't you think I had the right to know? To know what he was doing? How long have you known he was fucking her behind my back?"

"Not very long." Sabrina replied. "Kate, I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we knew you wouldn't just believe us. You had to catch him cheating."

"I can't believe you!" Kate said raising her voice. "Why didn't you tell me? You're my friend and you are suppose to tell me these things that I need to know." She sighed. "I can't believe this. Get out of my office."

"What?" Sabrina said. "Kate, come on."

"No, obviously we aren't the friends I thought we were if you can't even tell me that my husband is cheating on me. I thought we were like sisters and sisters don't do this. Just get out of my office."

"Kate, I had my reasons."

"Really? You had reasons for not telling me that John was cheating on me." Kate replied. "What exactly where the reasons? Did your boyfriend tell you not to tell me because guys stick together and cover for each other? I'm just trying to understand how the person who is suppose to be my best friend and like a sister to me, could keep the fact that the man I was suppose to spend my life with was cheating on me with another woman."

"I didn't want you to get be hurt and I knew you wouldn't just believe us. You would have to have proof about John. So, we all tried to get you walk in on them."

"You all tried?" She sighed. "Just get out of my office right now. Or better yet, I'll leave since apparently I can't trust anyone I work with." She said as she grabbed her purse and bag and headed out.

"Kate!" Sabrina said as she called after her. She sighed when Kate didn't stop but kept going to the parking lot and drove away. She turned back to the doors and walked back into the clinic where she saw Dwayne, Roman and John standing there. "Kate left for the day."

"Well, that's understandable since she just found out about John's affair." Dwayne said to them.

John looked at the other doctors. "I'm really sorry you guys had to get involved in this."

Sabrina looked at him. "You know we all knew you were cheating on her. We have known for a little bit."

"What?" John asked shocked. He thought he had covered his tracks with Nikki.

"Oh we knew." Sabrina replied. "It's easy to find out when you walk by your office after hours and hear your slut telling you to fuck her." She sighed. "And now Kate's mad at us because we didn't tell her right away about your sorry, cheating ass."

"John, do you want to leave too?" Dwayne asked him. "Do you need to leave to talk to her?"

"No, not right now." He replied. "Kate needs time to cool off before I talk to her again. So, I'm going to do my day as normal as possible." He said walking to his office.

Sabrina turned to Roman and Dwayne. "Should I go talk to Kate?" She asked.

"You might want to let her cool off too." Roman replied. He looked at Dwayne. "Why don't you go see her and you guys can get things together for the conference since you leave in a few days."

"Yeah." Dwayne said walking to his office. He grabbed the stuff about the conference and headed out. He hoped Kate would talk to him.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the clinic, Kate stopped by the furniture store and got a new bedroom suit. She also arranged for the local thrift store to come and get the other one. She wanted the bed gone. She couldn't get the picture of John and Nikki out of her head.

She arrived home and changed her clothes and started cleaning up the bedroom from the night before. She also started cleaning out the dressers so it could go when they came to pick it up. She had just finished when the doorbell rang. She sighed and headed downstairs. She saw through the glass door that it was Dwayne.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him when she opened it.

"I was hoping we could talk about the conference." He replied.

"You mean you don't want to talk about my husband cheating and how everyone knew about it."

"No, I don't." He said walking in. "Unless you want to. I only came here to talk about the conference."

"I don't want to talk about him. So, let's discuss the conference." She said as they sat down on the sofa.

"Alright. The conference is in Miami as you know. We have a lecture to give on rehab on the second day. Then we have two seminars we have to attend. We will have some down time though."

"Good. I need some time away." She replied as she picked up the papers on the conference. "So, who is giving the lecture? You or me?"

"I thought I would." He replied. "I already have the topic in mind." He got the papers and handed it to her.

She quickly read over it. "Sounds good." She replied.

"Well, if there is nothing more, than I will head out." He looked at her. "Unless you want to talk about John?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was cheating?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I guess I thought it was really none of my business. Plus I haven't known all that long. And that's a hard thing to tell someone. You're my friend, Kate and I hate to see you hurt. I'm sorry though. We should have told you immediately."

"Yeah you should have." She sighed. "I just still can't believe this. John has been cheating for months and I never saw it. How could I have been so blind?"

"Because he did his best to hide it and you always want to see the best in people. Especially someone you love." He looked at her. "You really had no idea that he was cheating?"

"I didn't. I thought we had a happy marriage. And of course I never questioned the amount of time he spent at work. I feel stupid though. Everyone knew he was doing this and they didn't tell me. They just let me be made a fool of. And that's how I feel. I feel like a fool. And I feel everyone was laughing behind my back. Kate's so stupid. How could she not see what was going on? Or how blind is Kate. Or maybe it was she's getting what she deserves because she's a horrible person who deserves her husband cheating." She sighed. "I just don't know what I'm feeling other than hurt and angry."

"It will all work out" He said placing his hand over hers. "You just have to have faith. And I don't think everyone was laughing at you or anything like that. We really just didn't know exactly how to tell you really." He sighed. "You know, we could head to Miami sooner if you wanted. Give you an extra day or so. Give you time away from here and everything."

"Yeah maybe." She replied.

"I'll tell you what. You think about it and let me know. If you want to leave sooner, you can."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Not a problem." He smiled and got up. "Now, I'm going to head back to the clinic. Will you be in tomorrow?"

"Probably." She said. "Dwayne, I'm sorry I brought my personal problems into the clinic."

"It's okay. You were angry and upset. We all understand that" He said getting everything together. "I'll see you later." She nodded and walked him out.

Once he was gone, she headed back into the house and looked over her copies of the stuff for the conference. She was really looking forward to getting out of town.

Sabrina sat in the break room with Roman having lunch. "I've never seen Kate that angry." She said to him.

"Well, she has the right to be. We should have just told her when we found out."

"I know." Sabrina sighed. "I regret it now. I regret not telling her. I hope she can eventually forgive me."

"I'm sure she will." They heard from the door and saw Dwayne standing there.

"Is she okay?" Sabrina asked.

"She's as good as she could be." He replied walking in. "She felt that no one told her because everyone was laughing behind her back and wanted her to feel like a fool and that's how she feels."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Sabrina said. "I don't want her mad at me."

"I think you should give her time." He replied. "I told her if she wanted to, we could leave early for the conference. Time away is probably what she needs."

"Yeah." She said as John walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the break room and I do still work here." He replied. "So, I can go where I want."

"Whatever." She said getting up. "I'm going back to my office." She kissed Roman and headed out.

Both Dwayne and Roman looked at John. "So, have you thought about what you're going to do about Kate?" Roman asked him.

"I don't know yet. But I'm not giving up my marriage. I love Kate."

"If you love her then why are you cheating with Nikki?" Dwayne asked him. "You can't have both anymore. You have to choose. Your wife or your mistress?"

"I do love Kate. And my private life really isn't anyone's business." He replied.

"You made it our business when you choose to sleep with an employee of this clinic." Dwayne replied. "John, this does effect the clinic. So you have to choose. You can't have both and if you want Kate, then dump Nikki. But Kate seems determined to get the divorce."

"I want Kate. And I'm going to get her back." He said leaving. He did want Kate but he wasn't' prepared to give up Nikki either. He wanted both and nothing was going to change that. He left the clinic and headed home. He had to talk to Kate.

Kate looked around the bedroom and began placing everything back on the new one. It had been delivered an hour before. She turned on some music and continued. She never heard the front door open or the steps on the stairs.

John watched from the door as Kate picked up the room. He noticed the new bedroom suit. He sighed softly and walked in. He walked over and turned off the music. "Kate."

"John." She said when she turned and saw him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you." He said walking over to her. "Kate, I don't want the divorce. I want you and our marriage."

"Why? Why do you want it now?" She asked. "If you really wanted it, you wouldn't have cheated to begin with . I can't trust you and I can't be in a marriage with a man I don't trust."

He moved closer to her. "Kate, I love you. I'm so sorry about what I did. I promise you it won't happen again." He leaned and kissed her. "I promise you." He kissed her again and smiled into the kiss when she kissed him back. He felt it was her saying she was forgiving him.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked them over to the bed and laid her down on it. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck. He helped her remove her shirt and he removed his own. He moaned as she felt her hands on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her shoulders and collar bone. He slowly made his way down her body. He removed her bra as he cupped her breast and brought the other one to his mouth.

Kate moaned as he did. He kissed her stomach as he made his way down. He removed her pants and panties. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her. She felt his tongue slip inside her and she moaned as it did. She soon felt herself getting closer. She pulled him up to her and kissed him. He slid inside her as they kissed.

He started slowing thrusting in and out of her. She moaned as he did and ran her hands down his back pushing him closer to her causing him to go deeper inside. "Oh God, yes." She moaned as he continued. "Harder. Oh god, harder. John."

He increased his pace as her moaning got louder. Soon the sounds of their passion was all that was heard in the room. He felt her clench around him and he continued to thrust into her as they came together and rode out their passion together.

Afterwards he pulled out and laid beside her. Both were quiet as they laid there. He just knew this meant she had forgiven him. That she still wanted their marriage.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

John looked over at Kate afterwards. "See. I knew you weren't really done." He said to her. "You don't want a divorce."

She sighed and got up and grabbed her robe nearby and wrapped it around her. "This was a mistake, John. It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." He said getting up and walking over to her. "You still love me or you wouldn't have just made love with me."

"I do love you John. That doesn't change over night but I can't trust you." She said stepping away from him. "What just happened shouldn't have happened. But I can't change it." She sighed. "I still want the divorce. Consider this goodbye sex."

"NO!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "I don't believe that's all it was. You love me Kate. You said so. You don't want the divorce!" His eyes turned cold as steel and she was frightened by him for the first time. "We can work this out. We will work this out." His clutch intensified. "We just proved that we're great together."

"No, we proved we can have great sex like always." She jerked his hands away. "This doesn't change anything! It was a mistake. A stupid mistake caused by my confusion and your ... your ability to manipulate me. That's it. I never realized it before. You should go John."

"Kate." He said leaning in and kissing her again. "You don't mean that."

"Yes. I do." She turned her head to the side so he was stuck kissing her cheek. "I want you to get your stuff. I don't want a damn thing here that reminds me of you."

"And go where?"

"A hotel, your own apartment or move in with your mistress." She said walking over to the window in the bedroom. "I honestly don't care if you sleep in a cardboard box on the street, John." She half laughed and half choked on a sob.

"Kate, please." He said to her. "We just made love. That says we don't want a divorce."

She sighed. "No, John. for the first time in our marriage, it was only sex."

He sighed and quickly got dressed and packed a bag, her last words hurting more than if she had slapped him. "Baby, I know you'll want me back. It's just a matter of time." He walked past her, stopping so he could look into her eyes. "We both know you can't stand living alone."

Kate sighed as she heard the front door shut. She couldn't believe she had caved and slept with him. She hadn't meant for it to happen. And it didn't change her plan. She was still going to divorce him.

Two days later, she was in her office at the clinic getting things together for the trip. John had been served with the divorce papers a day earlier and he was not happy about it and had tried numerous times to get her to drop the divorce. But she wouldn't.

"Hey, Kate" Sabrina said walking in.

"Hey." Kate said.

"Can we talk? Please?" Sabrina asked. "I really want to explain my side of things. Why I didn't tell you? You have been avoiding me since. Please talk to me."

Kate sighed. "Fine. Let's talk."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell when I found out. I should have." She said to her. "You were and are my best friend. But I wasn't sure if you would believe me. I didn't believe Roman when he told me. I just didn't believe John would do that to you." She sighed. "Then I stay around after hours and I walked by his office and I heard them inside. I knew it wasn't you because I had seen you leave. I'm sorry Kate. I know I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have." She replied. "I would have told you immediately if I found out Roman was cheating on you."

"I know you would have." She sighed. "I'm very sorry, Kate. I promise I will never not tell you anything."

"Sabrina, you're my best friend and you have been forever. I just was hurt that you didn't tell me. I felt like you and everyone else were laughing at me and I felt like a fool."

"We were never doing that. I promise Kate." She replied. "We hated that John was cheating. We just wasn't sure how to tell you or if you would even believe us. But we should have told you and let you deal with it."

"Yeah, you should have." She replied "But I forgive you because you're my best friend." She said getting up and hugging her. "But you can't ever not tell me something I need to know."

"I promise. I will never keep anything from you."

"Good." Kate smiled. "Now, I have to decide what to pack for Miami. I have all the things down for the conference. I'm glad Dwayne is giving the lecture."

"I bet so." Sabrina replied. "He is good at giving them. So, I saw the agenda for the conference, you have some down time."

"Yeah I do. I'm looking forward to it." Kate replied. "I'm looking forward to some time away."

"I guess you are." She looked at her friend. "So, John got the divorce papers huh?"

"Yeah." Kate replied. "I hope he agrees to us meeting with our lawyers and coming to an agreement. By law, I'm entitled to half of everything. I want this divorce to be amicable. I don't want it bitter even though he cheated on me for months. I just want the divorce done. Once we sign the papers and have a settlement, the divorce will be final in two months."

"John doesn't seem to be happy about the divorce."

"That's because he wants to continue to be married to me and fuck Nikki too. He wants both and I'm sorry he can't have both." She replied. "I will not be married to him so he can continue to cheat on me all the time. I can't trust him and I'm done with this marriage. Sleeping with him the other day was definitely a mistake."

"You slept with him? No wonder he doesn't want the divorce."

"It was a mistaken, Sabrina. And I told him that. It won't be happening again."

"I think that's good." Sabrina replied "That it won't happen again. And just because you slept with him doesn't mean anything really."

"No, it doesn't." Kate sighed. "John and I were married for many years and I loved him and I still love him. That doesn't change over night. But I can't be married to him. Not anymore."

"Understandable. Well, I guess I will let you get back to getting ready for the conference." Sabrina said getting up. "I'm glad we are okay now."

"Me too." Kate smiled. Sabrina smiled back and walked out. She was glad she and Kate had talked. Now she just hoped Kate and John's divorce would be done soon. And Kate could move on to someone else.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

John sat in his office looking over the divorce papers. He couldn't believe she still hadn't withdrew them. He thought she would by now. He sighed as the door to his office opened and Nikki came in.

"She wants the divorce you know." Nikki said to him. "She's made it clear."

"I don't want it." He said to her. "I want things like they were. Me married to Kate and sleeping with you."

"Did you ever think that this is a good thing?" She said to him as she walked over. "If you're divorced, we can be together. I'm glad she filed. I want you all to myself."

"Do you think you're enough for me?" He asked her. "I explained the situation to you. Why I had my wife and you too"

"I know." She said moving closer to him and kissing him. "But I can be all you need."

He sighed. "I'm not giving up on my marriage yet. If I don't agree to the divorce, we have to go to mediation and our divorce won't go through until the mediator says so. So there is a chance my marriage could work out."

She sighed. Why couldn't he see that she was all he needed. He didn't need that shrew he was married too. "Well, I guess I will let you get back to what you were doing." She walked toward the door, but paused in the frame. "Be careful John. Or someday you might turn around and find that you have no one at all."

Roman walked into Dwayne's office and sat down in front of him. "Yeah, Roman?" Dwayne asked him.

"I just wanted to know what's your plan for the conference?"

"My plan?" Dwayne asked him. "It's a work related function. I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Sure. Before it was just work. but I'm guessing your mind is thinking a little differently now?" Roman asked him. Dwayne rubbed his eyes and put down his pen.

"Roman, I'm really not in the mood to decode things. What on earth are you talking about?"

"I watch everything that goes on around here. I see things."

"And?"

"Just remember, you're her boss and most importantly, you're her friend."

"I'm a little curious as to why you feel the need to remind me of that."

"Because I've seen the way you look at Kate. You've always been professional. I give you that. You've never crossed that line."

"Yes, Roman. I think Kate is wonderful and I've never thought John deserved her. But I value my friendship and her work around here is irreplaceable. So, you wasted your time coming in here."

"Great." Roman said getting up. "Try your best to help her relax and have a little fun. Her. Not you." Dwayne shook his head as Roman left then rubbed his hand over his forehead and fell back in the chair. Roman had been right. He had developed feelings for Kate that was much more than a friendship. He was very fond of her, but he had never thought she and John would divorce so he had pushed it out of his mind and he had done well and those fleeting feelings had nearly faded.

As his cousin had pointed out, he had let his stares linger as she walked away many times. He had absentmindly indulged in fantasies about her. Now her divorce was pending, yet he had been too busy to think about the possibilities that were now available for him.

"Damn you Roman." He cursed because his warning had put thoughts in his mind that he could not stop thinking about and he would be forced to restrain his urge to tell her how he truly felt.

The next day Kate had everything packed for the trip. Dwayne had said he would picked her up and they would ride to the airport together and take his private plane to Miami. She changed into a pink flower wrap dress with some heels and took her bags downstairs. She hoped John would get his things out of the house while she was gone. She heard the car pulled up and looked to see Dwayne getting out. She opened the front door to meet him.

"Ready for this conference?" He asked her.

"I'm ready." He nodded and picked up her bag and they headed to the car. Once inside, they were on their way to the airport.

Once they were on board, the plane started it's journey to Miami. Kate looked around the plane in amazement. "This is a nice plane. Have you always had this?"

"No." He laughed as they sat across from each other. "I just bought this a few months ago. Roman and I thought it would be good to have our own plane and a friend was selling it. So we got it."

"Well, it's amazing." She replied.

"So, at the hotel, I got us adjourning rooms just in case." He replied.

"Just in case what?" She asked him.

"In case one of us gets locked out."

"Oh." She laughed. "Good idea."

But Dwayne didn't tell her that he had called that morning and changed their reservations.

"Are you okay, Kate?" She had been staring out the window for a long time. He reached over and touched her hand.

"I keep telling everyone yes, but really I'm not so sure. I just wish I could fast forward time."

"I know sweetie." He touched his knuckles to his lips at the slip of his tongue, then cleared his throat. "You should focus on work." He said. "We can't click a magic button like in that movie, but we can make our selves so busy that we don't have time to think about what's hurting. Trust me. I've been doing it for years."

"I didn't know you had anything you needed to distract yourself from."

"We all have our demons to fight, Kate."

"Well, the entire team knows mine." She placed her hand on his and squeezed it and gave him a sympathetic smile. "What's yours."

"Nothing you want to know, trust me." She leaned forward and kissed his lips. They felt so soft as they lightly grazed his. When she pulled away he could only stare blankly, too shocked to react.

"I've been fighting that battle too, Boss."

"I'm sorry, folks. We seem to be experiencing some turbulence." The jolting of the plane woke Dwayne. He hadn't realized he had dozed off. Everything appeared to be just as it was and he thought he and Kate were still conversing. It wasn't until he awoke that he realized none of it had been real and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He looked at Kate who was immersed in her kindle.

"You okay?" He heard her say as she looked up.

"Yeah. Just a dream. I didn't realize I had dozed off."

"Must have been some dream." She said to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were talking a little in your sleep. Something about not having time to think about what hurts."

"Oh" He looked at her. "I honestly don't remember what the dream was."

"Well, I think we are getting ready to land." She said as she looked out the window and saw the runway.

He nodded as he heard the pilot say they were making their descent into the airport. He hoped this trip was a good one. That they did have great at the conference and she had a little fun to get her mind off things. She definitely needed to get her mind off John and their divorce.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Dwayne watched Kate as she spoke to their colleagues. She walked so gracefully and it was hard to tell she was going through a life changing heart break. She was definitely in her element. He watched her laugh at something one of the others had said. The lecture had gone well and now they were attending one of the other seminars.

"Dr. Dwayne Johnson." He heard behind him. He turned to see his old medical school friend, Chris Irvine.

"Chris, how are you man?" He said hugging him. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has." Chris laughed. "So, I heard the lecture. Very good. Sounds like you're doing excellent work in the rehab part of things."

"Yeah we are." Dwayne smiled. "I have a great group of doctors working with me." He said looking in Kate's direction.

"She's a pretty one" Chris replied looking in the same direction. "Your girl?" Chris never took his eyes off of Kate as she smiled and shook hands with people who approached her.

"That's Dr. Kate McConnell-Cena. She's one of the best I have working with me." He replied. "And she's not my girl. She's married well getting divorced now."

"Divorced huh?" Chris asked still looking at her.

"Getting divorced as in she just filed the papers." He said to him. Chris had always been arrogant and he had always gotten any girl he set his sights on. He was the last person he wanted to introduce to Kate. "She's a waste of time, Chris. She's still in love with the man and will probably forgive him."

"Well, thanks for the heads up." Chris replied as he looked around the room. "There are plenty of other girls here."

"Yeah." Dwayne replied.

"Then again, I'm not looking for long term." He grinned menacingly. "And I bet your friend is definitely in the revenge stage." He laughed.

Dwayne looked at him. "I'm serious Chris. Stay away from her. This trip is business."

"She's on your payroll, Dwayne, not your time clock."

Dwayne thought for a minute. "Alright Chris. Give it your best shot. She will shoot you down in a minute."

"I'm not you my friend." He patted him on the shoulder. "I'm not you." And he walked off to meet Kate.

Dwayne knew Chris stood no chance with Kate. He walked over to the bar and got a drink and watched Chris walk up to Kate.

"Dr. Cena." Chris said when he walked up to her.

"Yes." She said turning to him. "Can I help you?"

"Dr. Chris Irvine." He said holding out his hand and shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Irvine." She said to him.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Are you up for a private party?"

"I don't think so." She replied. "That's not why I'm here. I'm here for the conference."

"But there is so much more we could be doing." He smiled at her and looked her up and down. "So much more." He snickered. "I noticed you button your blouse all the way to your neck. I bet you would loosen up if you unbuttoned a few."

He barely had time to react when she punched him. He held his cheek. The hit she had delivered hurt more than the turn down. "You should never hit on a married woman. Next time, think before you decide to do so." She said walking off.

Dwayne watched from the bar and had to laugh. He had tried to warn Chris but he didn't listen. "Good for you, Kate." He whispered to himself. Deep inside he had feared that Chris was right, but he did not want to admit to himself that Kate was in fact vulnerable enough to fall into his trap.

"Can I get a Cosmo?" Kate said to the bartender when she walked up to the bar. She noticed Dwayne sitting there. "I wondered where you went off too. Leaving me to deal with those doctors." She laughed as she picked up her drink.

"Sorry about that." He smiled. "I just knew you were the right one to talk to them. You handled it perfectly."

"Thanks." She laughed and took another drink. "I did my best with those guys. They seemed very interested in our new technique."

"Jealous they didn't think of it first is more like it."

She laughed. "Maybe so." She smiled and took the last sip of her drink and motioned for the bartender to bring another one.

"I might sound like a hypocrite, but hanging out with these stuffed shirts makes me feel claustrophobic. I'm hungry. Do you want to get something a little more filling than finger sandwiches?"

"Yes. I'm starving for something for more than appetizers." She smiled. "So, where shall we go? I know you know Miami. So pick someplace."

"I know a place that serves amazing lobster."

"That sounds great if you're buying." She smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He winked and then casually led her out with his hand on the small of her back. A gesture that she probably thought nothing of. He lead her out of the hotel and they walked down to the ocean front.

They walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess and shown to a table on the balcony that overlooked the beach.

"This is nice." She exclaimed. "You really do know your way around. Tell me. What other secrets are you hiding?"

"What?" He asked her.

"About Miami. I've never been here before." She replied as the waitress walked up.

"Can I get you guys something to drink while you're looking at the menus?"

"Allow me." Dwayne ordered for both of them. "This place." He continued after the waitress had brought them drinks. "Has a history all its own."

"That sounds very ominous. What kind of history?" She asked him before taking a sip of wine.

"The tide can tell you if you're dining with your soul mate." He replied with a smile. "The tide rarely reaches the deck below us and they say if it does and you're on this balcony, then the one you are with is the one."

"Really?" She asked as she looked at the beach below them.

"That's what they say. I'm not sure I believe in soul mates." He sipped his drink. "I think you just have to find someone you connect with on a level that has nothing to do with sex." He tried to hide his blush, unable to hide how uncomfortable it was for him talk about intimacy with a co worker he liked. "Finding someone who is your best friend and also turns you on. Now that is rare."

"Yeah it is." She replied taking another sip of wine. "I thought I believed in soul mates but I don't think I do anymore." She sighed. "I think maybe you find someone who you can talk to about anything and someone who makes you feel like you're the only person in the world. And you work hard at your relationship. Because apparently love isn't easy like you once thought."

"It's a Valentine's Day marketing tool that has some how managed to stick in our heads all year long." He held up his glass. "To being single."

She laughed and held hers up too. "To being single again." She said before they took a drink. It sounded weird to say she was single. She had been married for so long and it had always been Kate and John. Now she was going to be single and that was going to take time to get use too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

All around her people laughed. Everywhere she looked people were smiling, but she was numb, even the alcohol she drank tasted flat and seemed to have no effect on her. She felt heavy, like all the shattered pieces of her world were sitting on top of her, holding her down and threatening to bury her deep beneath its sorrow.

"Kate, I think you're had enough." Dwayne said to her. "Maybe you should slow down on the wine."

Kate looked at the table in front of her. There were a half dozen empty glasses that she didn't remember drinking. "I don't feel like I've drank anything, but you're right. I have had enough wine." she motioned for the waitress. "Can you bring me a mud slide?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You're right." Kate said. "Can I get a shot of tequila?"

"Kate." Dwayne knew Kate had always strictly managed her drinking both in public and private, never drinking more than her limit. Her sudden desire to drink away her pain worried him. He touched her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Talk about what?" She asked. "This train wreck of my life right now."

"That's a good place to start."

She sighed. "I don't know where to begin." She said as the waitress brought the drink. She quickly downed the shot.

Dwayne could only stare in disbelief as she asked for the bottle. This was definitely not like the Kate he knew. He watched her pour another drink.

"Are you going to join me?" She asked him. "I feel bad drinking alone."

"Sure." Even though he knew it would hinder his ability to fight his own demand, he still wanted to be in her world, even if it was short-lived.

"Great." She smiled and poured him one. "So, let's toast to forgetting our troubles and enjoying this trip." He touched her glass and wrinkled his nose as the strong solution burned his throat. "Tequila not your drink?"

"Not really." He replied. "But is it really your drink?"

"Come on Dwayne." She leaned forward with the first real smile he had seen since she had learned of her husband's deception. "Don't tell me a big man like you can't keep up. Man up, boss." she poured him another shot.

"I can keep up." He laughed as he took the glass.

"Alright then." She smiled and pour a glass for herself.

After a few more shots he felt burning in his stomach. "We should order some food if we're going to continue to drink like this." He said and ordered one of their large dinners and some appetizers.

"That's a lot of food. You will so be sorry tomorrow." She laughed and looked around at the restaurant and saw many of the couples dancing with the music and the sound of the ocean. "I have an idea. Since we have to wait on the food. How about let's see what kind of moves you have on the dance floor?"

"I'm afraid I'm not that drunk, sweetheart." He flashed a big smile.

"Oh come on." She smiled. "We're suppose to be having fun. And it's slow dancing from the looks of things."

"Now that I can do."

She smiled and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance. He put one hand on her back and took her hand in the other one. She put her hand on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

The D.J. must have been in a romantic mood and wanted it to spread to the atmosphere around him because the next three selections were also slow and romantic. He pulled Kate into him and she slipped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. "Look." He said as he looked down. They had never left the balcony and as the moon lit the night he glanced at the ocean and the tide that touched the wooden pedestals beneath them.

She lifted her head and looked at the ocean. "It's so pretty at night." She looked to the where tide had come up to the balcony. "Well, I guess someone is here with their soul mate." She laughed a little bit looking at the other couples on the balcony.

"You know my grandparents used to come here." He stared into her eyes. "My grandfather said that he had refused to marry any woman unless the tide came in." He laughed. "On their first date it happened and he dropped to one knee and asked her to marry him. They were happily married for sixty years."

"That's long time." She said quietly. "Most marriages don't last that long. It's an great accomplishment to have a marriage for that long."

"That's not the amazing part." He smiled. "It was amazing that they never once had an argument. sure they didn't see eye to eye all the time, but they said they always ended up laughing."

She couldn't help but smile. "Then they must have been soul mates." She replied.

"I have no doubt." He whispered, then leaned in and kissed her. She didn't pull away as he did and they were soon lost in the kiss. All thoughts of anything was lost as the alcohol clouded their judgment and both surrendered to the kiss. Alcohol had always done that to her. Always threw her reason out the window.

Dwayne held her tighter. Every fantasy he'd ever had started the same way. With a simple kiss shared between them.

Kate let herself get swept away with the kiss and the heat of it. She knew inside it was probably too soon for anything like this. But she found herself wanting more. She pressed herself against him. Wanting and needing to be closer to him.

"Would you think less of me if I spent the night with you?" She asked meekly when they pulled away. Dwayne gently swayed her with his forehead softly pressed against hers.

"I would only love you more." He replied.

"What?" She asked wondering if she heard him right or if it was the alcohol clouding her hearing.

"I- I .." he stuttered. "I could never think less of you. are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She said softly. "I'm sure I want too."

"Then let's get out of here." Roman's warning was still in his head, but he refused to let her slip out of his grasp. Kate was a good looking woman and he knew she would not stay single long and he did not want to wait and miss his chance. Even though her divorce wasn't final yet and she was technically still married.

He paid the restaurant bill and took her hand as they headed back to the hotel. Once they arrived back at it, they headed up to her room. He didn't want to give her a chance to change her mind.

Once inside she was the one to make the first move. He thought she seemed hungry, and unexpectantly eager to get his clothes off. She kissed him as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and it fell to the floor. She pulled away from him and slipped off her dress and let fall to the floor.

He scooped her up and pressed her against the wall. She moaned as he did. She felt his lips on her neck and move to her shoulders and collarbone. She felt his hand moving up her thigh as he pressed her against the wall. And she loved the feeling of it. The effects of the alcohol hitting her and it did what it always did. Made her oversexed and horny. She wasn't thinking about anything except what was happening.

He laid her down and trailed the tip of his tongue from her neck to her belly button. She moaned as he kissed every inch of her. She felt him remove the rest of what little she still had on and felt his mouth on her most intimate place and she felt heat rising up within her as he did.

"If you're not ready, now's the time to say something." He whispered as he again found her lips.

"I don't want you to stop." She said softly to him. "I want this and you."

Her words made all the hesitations he felt fade away and he slipped inside of her. She moaned when he did. The feel of him inside her was incredible. He started to thrust in and out of her and she moaned as he did.

"Oh God, yes." She moaned out. "Harder. Yes, harder. Oh god, I love the feeling of you inside me." He hadn't expected her to be so vocal during sex but he couldn't say it bothered him.

She moaned as he continued and she was loving the feeling of him as he thrusted in and out of her. She felt herself getting close and he thrusted into her one more time as they both came together.

They laid together when they were finished the first time but rest was short-lived before they again enjoyed each other. They spent the rest of the night locked away making love. The consequences far in the back of their minds.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

John walked into the clinic having had a somewhat restful night. He and Nikki spend the night at her place making love the whole night. He liked that he got the whole night with her but it didn't change that he still wanted Kate. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in Miami. She probably had spent the night in her room after the conference and dinner reading. And today she would probably spend it at the hotel reading by the ocean. He doubt she would leave the hotel.

He walked into the conference room for the morning meeting and saw Sabrina and Roman already there. "Morning."

"Morning, John." Sabrina said with distain. "I guess you had a good night since Kate filed divorce and you're free to fuck your mistress all you want."

"When are you going to stop acting like you were the one I screwed around on, Sabrina." John snapped hatefully. "I guess no one makes mistakes in your perfect little world."

"I never said no one makes mistakes." She replied. "But Kate is my best friend and you're just the ass who fucked another woman on her."

"Guys, let's focus on the patients. We are two doctors down with Kate and Dwayne in Miami." Roman said to them trying to keep the peace between them.

"No. Screw the patients. I'm not really in the mood." John slapped a coffee cup off the table. "Why don't you two call me when you can start acting like professionals and stop harassing me about my personal life." He stormed off to his office and slammed the door.

Roman looked at Sabrina. "Couldn't you let it go for now? Kate knows, she filed for divorce and their marriage is over. We are all doctors here and we need to remember that."

"I know but he's an ass and you know he is." Sabrina replied with a sigh. "But I will try to be more professional with him."

"Good. Now I will go see if I can't unruffled John's feathers." He kissed his fiancée and walked to John's office.

"Jerk." Sabrina fired off one last shot at John under her breath then began to browse the file in front of her. It was a complicated case and as much as she hated it, John was the only one with the experience to help.

Roman knocked on John's office door and heard him say come in. "John, I was hoping you and I could talk. And I wanted to apology for the conference room."

"What's the difference. It's nice to know where everyone's loyalty lies and I was stupid to think that I actually had friends in this place."

"No one has taken sides except Sabrina." Roman replied. "We are friends John and we have been for many years. Dwayne and I asked you and Kate to come to the clinic because we knew you would be a value to it and you have been. This just isn't easy you know."

"I know and it's nothing personal Roman. I just never thought this would happen."

Roman looked at him. "Which part? Cheating on Kate or getting caught?" He sighed. "I want your side of things John. Everyone pretty much knows Kate's. So, what's yours?"

"I've been asking myself the same question and honestly, I guess I'm just an ass. I love sex, Roman. It's the only thing I can say. I love my wife. She's amazing and she's been perfect, but she's so tired after work and she falls asleep right after we are finished in bed and even though I get mine I still always want to do it more than once a day and then there are the days when she doesn't feel like it at all."

"So, you found someone else to pick up where Kate's not getting the job done?"

John nodded. "I never thought it was a big deal. I don't love Nikki. But she does things that Kate wont do. Don't you ever need some excitement in your life? Well, I do. Kate won't sneak around with me in the office. But Nikki, she will do almost anything. It's just ... fun."

"I see Kate not wanting to have sex in the office because she's a professional." Roman replied. "And I guess I do understand the need for some excitement but John, let me ask you a question. Was sleeping with Nikki and hurting Kate like this worth it?"

"Everything with Nikki was great, but I guess if I could go back and change it, I would. I never wanted Kate to be hurt. I hate myself for that. I do love her. If I could go back, I would have found someone outside of the office."

Roman looked at him. "So, you regret Kate getting hurt because you were seeing someone in the office. But you don't regret cheating on her? Is that what you're telling me?"

"I liked it." John shrugged. "I liked having Nikki here and then going home and having my wife. You know" he chuckled. "I always thought that Kate loved me so much that she would do anything to make me happy. I guess I saw this turning out much differently."

"How did you see this turning out? I mean really? How did you?"

"Nikki moving in with us." John smiled mischievously. "Hey, there are guys who have more than one wife all over this country. I guess I thought Kate was someone who would be open minded. Those guys have it all." he sat with his feet up on his desk. "I guess I wanted it all. And I had hoped Kate would be open to an open marriage. Me, her and Nikki all in this together as a threesome."

"That's disgusting John and illegal."

"Only if I marry Nikki which I never planned on doing." John looked at him. "I never planned to divorce Kate. Never. And I never told Nikki I would marry her."

Roman sighed. He had no idea what to say to John about that. So, he decided on a different approach. "Okay, John. Say it was the other way around. Say Kate was cheating on you with someone here at the office. Let's just say Dwayne. How would you have reacted to Kate having an affair with him?"

"That's ridiculous. Kate can barely keep up with me. How would she find the time to screw Dwayne. Besides, she's lucky she has me and she knows it."

"So, you don't think Kate would find someone else? She's a beautiful woman. Most guys would give anything to have a woman like that. I think you were the lucky one."

"You're not me, Roman. There are just some things that Kate knows she won't find with anyone else. She'll be back and she will be willing to play by my rules"

"You seem so sure about that. But she filed for divorce and she seems pretty sure she wants the divorce." Roman replied. "What exactly do you think you can give Kate that no one else can?"

"Don't worry about it man. She knows." He laughed. "And its not over. If it was she wouldn't still be sleeping with me."

"She's not sleeping with you." They heard from the door and saw Sabrina standing there. "She told me all about that. It was a mistake and she knew it. She said it was. And it wouldn't happen again."

"She's just hurt, but it will heal." John shrugged. "And she will sleep with me again. I promise you that."

"You really are an arrogant ass." Sabrina said to him. "I told Kate when she left for Miami to have some fun. And if she take the advice, then hopefully she's finding some hot guy down there and having some amazing sex with him. Then she will realize that you are very disappointing in bed."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" John screamed at her, slamming his fists down on his desk." You bitch! What gives you the right to encourage her to destroy our marriage!"

"She isn't the one who destroyed it. That was you." Sabrina replied. "You cheated first with the office slut. Now, let's hope Kate is just returning the favor and having some better sex of her own."

"You better hope she doesn't." John growled. "If she is truly your friend, you will pray that she doesn't take your advice to heart."

"And what exactly will you do, John." Sabrina said with a half smile. "She's done with you. And she deserves to have some happiness now. And I really hope she's screwing the hell out of some guy. It would just be what you deserve."

"Shut up." John growled through clenched teeth.

"Did I hit a nerve?" She smiled. "Are you realizing that Kate can do better than you? That she doesn't need you. Because she doesn't."

"Shut up, Sabrina." He repeated. He knew he was losing his temper.

"I'm just telling you like it is." She said walking back to the door. "Get with the program John. Kate is done with you and here's an image for you. If Kate took my advice about Miami. Then she's in bed with some hot guy who is giving her the best sex ever. Picture that the rest of the day." She smiled and walked out.

John jumped for his desk and followed her out of the room. He grabbed her arm and shook it hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked when he did. She saw Roman coming up to them.

"I suggest you let her go John." He said to him.

John ignored Roman, feeling that no one was a match for him as he normally did. "Sabrina, I'm warning you." He gave her a hard shake.

"And I'm warning you." Roman said grabbing John's hand. He applied pressure bringing John to his knees. "Touch my girl again and it will be the last thing you do. Now I suggest we all get back to work. We have rehab patients to help."

Sabrina nodded and walked away leaving the guys there. Roman let go of John and headed to his own office. John sighed and headed back inside. He had to talk to Kate and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. He hoped she would call him back and they could talk. He had to convince her in someway to stay with him. He couldn't and wouldn't let her be with someone else.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Dwayne woke up first that morning and saw Kate was sleeping peacefully with her back to him and his arms wrapped around her. He still was trying to process the night before. They had spent the entire night making love many times. It was like she couldn't get enough with him and he wondered if it was the alcohol. He gently unwrapped his arms from her and got out of bed. He slipped on his boxers and headed to the bathroom to get some aspirin and water for her. He knew she would had a bad hangover. Judging by the way his own head felt, he imagined hers would be worse because she had drinking twice as much.

He heard movement from the bed and knew she was waking up. He walked back to the room and saw she was awake. He sat down in front of her on the bed. "Morning."

"Morning." She said to him as she put a hand to head. "Ow."

"I think you might need these" He said handing her the aspirin and water.

"Thanks." She said taking them. "What exactly happened last night?"

"You know what happened Kate." He grinned. It was just like her to try and act clueless when she was feeling guilty.

"If I knew, do you think I would ask." She said to him. "And if you think I'm trying to act clueless because I feel guilty. I'm not. I don't remember everything from last night. I remember us going to dinner and ordering some wine. What happened next?"

Dwayne felt hurt that she did not remember their love making. "You're naked under that sheet Kate." He tried to remain sweet and understanding, but it frustrated him because he thought he had finally gotten what he wanted.

She looked down and saw that she was. She looked back at him. "Well, I guess that says we did more than drink last night." She noticed the look on his face. "Why don't you tell me some of what happened last night and I bet it will come back to me. It usually does."

"We were together, Kate." He said sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked him. "You really don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I'm your boss and this was a business trip. It was really unprofessional of me to take you to bed."

She looked at him and the memory of the night before started coming to her. Drinking the wine and tequila. Dancing under the stars and her inviting him to her room.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked noticing she was quiet.

"I'm fine and I remember." She said to him. "It took me a minute but I remember last night. You didn't take me to bed. I invited you here and I made the first move."

"And I'm smart enough to know why." He sighed. "I shouldn't have."

"You shouldn't have what?" She asked him. "Why do you think I invited you up here? Why do you think we spent the entire night making love?"

"Come on Kate, you don't love me and I know you very well. This isn't going to be something you can shrug off. Damn it. I ruined our entire relationship."

"Whoa" She said to him. "You didn't ruin anything. Do you regret what happened last night?"

"Hell no." He couldn't hide his grin. "To be honest, I've fantasized about being with you like that few times." He blushed.

"Really?" She couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to know someone fantasizes about me." She laughed a little bit. "I don't regret last night. And I'm glad you don't either. It doesn't ruin our relationship. And yeah I can't just shrug it off. But we don't have to make this too complicated."

"But it is complicated." He admitted. "I don't want to be just your friend and I don't want to be just your boss."

She looked at him. "You want to be more with me?" She asked him. He answered by cupping her face in his hands and kissing her lips. She didn't pulled away when he did. She deepened the kiss. She moved closer to him and pulled him to her. She laid back on the bed taking him with her. He moaned when he felt her hands on his chest.

"Kate." He said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"Don't." She said softly. She leaned up and kissed him. He laid her back on the bed never breaking their kiss and slid inside her.

"Please tell me this means you're my girl." He whispered when they had finished, out of breath and desperately needing to know what they meant to each other.

She looked over at him. "It does as long as you know and understand. I'm still married. My divorce isn't final yet. And we need to take this slow." She honestly didn't know why she was so quick to begin something with him. It wasn't planned but she couldn't say she didn't want it to go anywhere. John had moved on from their marriage long ago. Even if it was fast, she could too.

"Really Kate, now you want to take things slow." he kidded.

"Ha, ha." She laughed. "You know this is not going to be easy with John."

"Then its settled." He laid on his back casually. "We won't date until your divorce is final."

"I didn't exactly say that." She said to him. "We just have to be careful. You know how John can be."

"John moved on long before you knew it was over. He has no right to deny you moving on with me. But if he wants to make a scene, I have no problem putting him in his place. I like you Kate and I WILL fight for you."

She couldn't help but smile. "That's good to know. The only thing I ask in this whole thing is honesty. If you feel the need to be with someone else, because I'm not enough, break up with me first. I can deal with that. I won't be cheated on again or be made a fool of again. And I promise to be honest with you always."

"Not enough for me?" He chuckled. "Woman, you have worn me out."

She smiled and kissed him. "Really? You think this is worn out?"

"Honestly, Kate. I'm in heaven right now."

She moved to where she was on top of him. "This is only the beginning of anything." She smiled and leaned down and kissed him. It felt easy to be with him. So nature and it was shocking to her.

"I can't wait."

"Good. Now, we need to decide what we are going to do today." She said with a smile. "We can stay here all day or we can go sightseeing around Miami. You can show me around Miami."

"I would love to show you around." He smiled. "I refuse to replace the friendship we've always shared with sex." He joked. "But it is a great bonus. But seriously, I don't want anything to change between us."

"I don't want anything to either. So, let's get ready and go sightseeing." She smiled.

"Breakfast first?"

"Definitely." She smiled. "I'm so hungry. So why don't I go shower and you order some room service. Then you can shower and we can head out."

"Or we could shower together and save some time." He flirted.

She smiled. "Now that is a great idea." She said getting up. "Well, let's go. We have places to be and things to see."

"Yes maam." He saluted. She laughed and took his hand and pulled him to the bathroom.

After their shower, they got dressed and headed out. He wanted to take her to a great place he knew for breakfast and he wanted to show her everything in Miami and spend some time with her.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Dwayne and Kate headed back to Houston. They'd had a great time in Miami. The conference was a success and they made a lot of contacts. And they had a great time sightseeing around Miami. Not to mention the other activities they did.

"Are you ready to head home?" He asked as they sat on plane.

"I am. We need to get back to the clinic and our patients." She smiled. "And I'm sure the others want to know about the conference."

"So, how are we going to handle this? I mean I know we agreed to be careful in Houston. Your divorce will final in two months right?"

"Provided John signs the papers yes." She replied. "In two months I will be divorced. So, are you okay with us being secretive until then?" She took his hand in hers. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted you. I do. I want us together. But we just have to be careful until my divorce."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm okay because I know I have you." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as the plane took off and headed toward Houston.

John sat in his office thinking about what to do now. He knew Kate would be back from Miami that afternoon. And he had planned to go see her at the house under the pretense of getting his things. He had made the decision to seduce her into bed and get her to drop the divorce. Then he would just have to be careful until he could convince her to allow Nikki into their marriage. Then he would have both. He also had to know if Kate had been with anyone in Miami. He just had to know. He headed to the house determined to be waiting for her.

The car dropped Kate off first after they had landed. She thought about going to Dwayne's house but she knew she needed to unpack everything. She kissed him in the car before she headed into her house. She walked upstairs and was shocked to see John there.

"I thought you would've had all your stuff out by now." She said to him.

"I moved some things but I wanted a chance to talk to you."

"What about? I'm not changing my mind about the divorce." She said walking over to the dresser and taking off her earrings.

"Come on, Kate." He said coming up behind her. "You don't really want this divorce. I know you had to realize that while you were gone."

"No, I realized I want this divorce. Our marriage is over John."

"No." He said grabbing her arm. "What happened in Miami? Did you fuck some random stranger like your friend, Sabrina suggested? Huh? Did you?"

"It's none of your business if I did or didn't." She said to him. "But since I know you won't let up until you know. No, I didn't." It wasn't lie. She hadn't sleep with a random stranger. "I spend all my time with Dwayne. We were there for the conference and that was our focus."

"Good." He said letting go of her arm. He leaned to kiss her but she turned away.

"That's not happening again, John. I told you that time was a mistake and it wouldn't happen again." She said to him.

He pulled her to him. "It wasn't a mistake." He said kissing her before she could react. She pulled away immediately.

"You should go. And I don't know how many times I can tell you this. We are done. Sign the divorce papers and lets be done with it."

He didn't say anything else. He grabbed his bag he had packed and headed out. He had hoped to get her back into bed but she turned him down something he never thought would happen. He threw his bag in the car and headed to Nikki's. He needed sex and he needed right then.

Kate sighed once John had left. She wished he would move on. She sent Dwayne a text telling him she wanted to see him later. She had to tell him about John's visit. She finished unpacking just as the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and saw it was Sabrina.

"Hey, girl." She said when she opened the door.

"Hey. How was the conference and Miami?" Sabrina asked.

"It was good. We made a lot of contacts at the conference. And we did some sight seeing around Miami."

"Did you take my advice and have some fun?" She asked as they sat down on the sofa.

Kate smiled a little bit. "I had some fun. I ate in some great restaurants and just enjoyed Miami."

"Did you happen to enjoy some Miami guy?" Sabrina smiled. "Did you get some great sex?"

Kate looked at her friend. She wanted to tell Sabrina about what happened. But she wasn't sure. She knew Sabrina wouldn't tell anyone but once someone knew, there was a chance someone else might find out. "I just enjoyed Miami."

Sabrina looked at her. "Alright. I'll buy that for now. But something tells me you're keeping something from me but I'll let it go for now."

"Thanks." Kate laughed. "So, what happened at the clinic while I was gone?"

"Your soon to be ex husband proved how big of jerk he is."

"What?" Kate asked.

"He said you would forgive him and take him back. And he said you would sleep with him again. He's convinced you will be back with him."

"He's delusional." Kate replied. "I'm not interested in keeping my marriage. I want this divorce and once it's final, I will be free to do what I want and do anyone I want."

"Do anyone you want?" Sabrina asked her. "Is there someone you want to do? Kate, come on. You know I won't tell anyone."

She sighed. "Alright. If I tell you something, it's just between us."

"Tell me." Sabrina smiled. "You hooked up with someone in Miami didn't you?"

"Yes, I did" She replied. "I got a little drunk and ended up in bed with someone."

"Really?" Sabrina smiled. "That's great. How was the sex?"

"The sex was really good." Kate replied. "And I'm really talking mind blowingly good."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes, I am." Kate replied. "We are taking it slow and once my divorce is final, I will let everyone know about him."

"Who is it? Tell me his name please."

Kate sighed. "I don't know."

"Kate, you can trust me."

"I know I can." Kate replied. "It's Dwayne. I had hours of mind blowingly great sex with Dwayne."

"Really?" Sabrina smiled. "You and Dwayne. I'm shocked. I never thought that's who you would be with."

"I know but after that drunken night, it was just something that happened. We talked and decided to see where things go. He understands it's hard with me not divorced yet and we aren't really telling anyone about us right now." She looked at her friend. "So, you can't tell anyone."

"I promise." Sabrina replied. "I won't tell anyone."

"Great." She and Sabrina talked for a little while longer before Sabrina headed to meet Roman. Kate hoped her and Dwayne's relationship would stay a secret until her divorce was final. She knew John would make it harder if it came out.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Dwayne arrived home after dropping Kate off. He pulled up to his house and was shocked to see Roman waiting. "Roman, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you were coming home today and I wanted to talk to you and see how Miami was." Roman replied.

"Alright." Dwayne said as they headed in. He knew he would tell Roman everything. He just had to tell someone.

Once they were inside, Dwayne poured them each a drink. "So tell me about Miami." Roman asked as they sat down.

"Well, we made some great contacts at the conference. The lecture went really good. And we did some sight seeing around Miami. Kate had never been."

Roman looked at him. "What else happened and you know you can't lie to me."

Dwayne sighed. "If I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself and never mention it. This can't get out Roman. I mean it."

"You know you can trust me." Roman replied. "I would never tell anyone."

"Alright. Kate and I went out to dinner at that restaurant that grandpa took grandma too. With the tide and everything." Roman nodded. "Well, we drank some and danced. And then she invited me up to her room where we spent the night together."

"You had sex with Kate?" Roman asked him.

"Yes, hours and hours of amazingly good sex."

"Dwayne. You know that was probably a mistake"

"Kate doesn't think so." He replied. "And I don't either."

"I think you two are in for some trouble. John went off on Sabrina."

"What about?" Dwayne asked him.

"Let's just say if he puts his hands on her again..."

"Tell me what he said Roman. Did he threaten Kate or Sabrina?"

"What he said wasn't threatening but it was implied."

Dwayne sighed. "Kate said this would be hard. And that's why we both agreed to keep this a secret until the divorce is final. It's better for everyone."

"Mean better for you. Man I told you not to jump in so fast. This is going to kill practice."

"It's not going to do that. We can all be professional." Dwayne sighed. "And I didn't mean for this to happen like this. I didn't. I never planned on being with Kate on this trip. It just happened."

"Maybe not but it was in your head. I think this is where Sabrina and I get off."

"What do you mean? This is where you and Sabrina get off."

"I and my fiancée will not get stuck in the middle. Consider this our notice."

"You would really leave the clinic over this?" He asked him. "We started this clinic together. I don't want you not to be there."

"I warned you before you left Dwayne."

"I know." He sighed. "I know you did. What exactly do you want me to do? I don't want to lose you or Sabrina from the clinic. So what do I need to do to make you both stay?"

"Leave Kate alone. ..for now."

"You mean not see her outside of work." He sighed. "Alright. I will tell Kate we can't see each other outside of work." He said standing up. "In fact, I'll tell her we can't be anything at all ever."

"I'm not saying that."

"Yeah, you are." He sighed. "But I understand where you're coming from. So, it's over with Kate. Now, you should probably leave so I can tell her. I'm sure Sabrina is waiting for you. Your happy ending is just around the corner. Too bad mine isn't."

"I'm sorry man. It's Just not good for business."

Dwayne looked at him. "I'm sorry too. You really should go. I need to talk to Kate alone."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Dwayne nodded as Roman walked out.

He sighed. This was something he didn't want to do. But they had worked too hard to build the clinic up for it to be ruined. He would end things with Kate. He picked up the phone and asked her to come over. He wanted to do it in person.

Kate got her things together and headed to Dwayne's. Whatever he wanted to talk about sounded important. She arrived at his house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming." He said when he opened the door.

"Well, it sounded important. What's going on?"

He sighed. "We should sit down." He said to her. She nodded and they sat down on the sofa. "I honestly don't know how to start this conversation"

"Well, I would prefer you be honest. So just tell me."

He looked at her. "I'm sorry, Kate. I don't think we should continue with this. We shouldn't date or anything. It just wouldn't work."

"What are you talking about?" She said to him. "I don't understand. In Miami and on the plane, you wanted this. You wanted me and something with me. And now you don't. I don't understand. What's going on?"

"It just wouldn't work. I don't want to ruin the relationship we have as coworkers and I don't want to risk the clinic."

"Risk the clinic? How would us being together risk the clinic?"

"Kate, it's just too complicated. We should keep our relationship professional. We can just forget Miami ever happened."

She sat there processing what he was saying. He wanted them both to forget what they shared in Miami. She looked at him holding in the tears she felt starting to well up in her eyes. "Fine." She said softly. "We will forget it." She stood up. "If that's what you really want, then okay."

"It's what's best Kate. I'm sorry." He said looking at her. He hated this so much. He hated the pain he was causing her. He hated the whole situation but he couldn't deny that Roman was probably right. The clinic had to come first. They had worked to hard.

She nodded and walked to the door. She turned to look back at him. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I actually thought you want something with me. I'm sorry I let myself believe what you said. I thought you were a good guy. That you were different. But I was wrong. And I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to believe it." She opened the door and let it slam behind her.

Dwayne punched the door. He knew she didn't understand why he had broken it off. And really he didn't completely understand it. But he knew he had to do what was best for the clinic. He and Roman and the others had put too much into it to see it possibly ruined.

Kate pulled her car to the side of the road. Let tears fall uncontrollably. Seemed she wasn't good enough for any man. She just didn't understand. Had she really read the situation with Dwayne so wrong? She called Sabrina. She needed someone to confide in. She groaned when she got voicemail. It was then she remember Sabrina was with Roman. She put the car in drive and drove home. This wasn't how she saw things and now she had to figure out her next move.

She pulled into her driveway and headed in the house. She called her lawyer and asked him to try to get the divorce to go through. She wanted to be rid of John Cena. Now she just had to figure out the other stuff. Maybe she could get another doctor to buy her out of the clinic and she could start over somewhere else. Maybe then she wouldn't keep getting her heart smashed.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, they gathered in the conference room as always. Kate sat by Sabrina, who noticed something was different with her friend. Roman sat by John while Dwayne sat at the head of the table.

"Okay. This is the morning meeting. As you all know, the Miami conference was a success. And you all have the notes and other things from it." Dwayne said to them. "So, is there anything we need to talk about or discuss?"

"Yes, we do." Kate said to them. "I wanted to let you all know this morning that I've decided to leave the clinic. I got an job offer in Dallas and it's a great opportunity for me. And since John and I are divorcing, I think it's the best decision." She looked at them. "So, this is my two week notice."

"One of us should definitely leave and I think I have lost enough." John said.

"Only I'm leaving." Kate told him. "And once the divorce is done, I will have what I'm entitled too ." She looked at them. "I'm doing this because it's just what I need to do. And I wanted to tell you all so you wouldn't be surprised when I sold my shares to someone else."

Dwayne swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to beg her not to go, but he knew if he did his feelings for her would be known by everyone in the room. "You'll be missed around here." he smiled and remained professional. "We'll settle everything before your notice is up."

"Fine." She said standing up and walking out to her office. It had stung that Dwayne had showed no sadness after hearing her news. She sighed. I guess it was all bull just to get me in bed. She thought and chastised herself for being so naïve. She walked into her office and placed a call to her lawyer and asked him to find a buyer for her shares of the clinic.

Sabrina left the conference room and headed to Kate's office. She had to know what was going on. She walked in and saw Kate sitting at her desk. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? Really going on?"

"I slept with Dwayne and it was a mistake. A big mistake!"

"I know you slept with him. But why was it a mistake? It wasn't a day ago." Sabrina asked.

"Because I was stupid. He told me yesterday that he doesn't want anything with me. That we shouldn't date at all and we should forget about what happened in Miami." She replied.

"Wow! I'm sorry, Kate." She replied.

"Me too." Kate sighed.

"But why leave? It's not like you to run away from things."

"I'm not really running." Kate replied. "This job is a great opportunity."

"Yeah it is." Sabrina replied.

"And look at all that's happened to me here. John and I were fine before we came here. Then he starts cheating on me with Nikki, an employee here. I filed for divorce and go to Miami with my boss. And I end up sleeping with him. I thought we were starting something but it turns out that it was just a lie. He said all the nice, romantic things I wanted to hear and it worked." She sighed. "I'm tired of being made a fool of and being made to be stupid. I'm tired of getting my heart smashed all the time. I just can't do it anymore. And if I leave Houston and go to Dallas, maybe it will be different."

"I'm going to really miss you." Sabrina said to her.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too but we will talk all the time. After all, you have a wedding to plan and I'm going to help you do that." Kate replied.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, I guess we better get to work. I'm sorry about everything Kate. I really am."

"I know and I appreciate it." Kate smiled as Sabrina left.

Sabrina walked out of Kate's office and walked to Roman's office. She knocked and walked in. "I just talked to Kate. She's really leaving."

"I'm sorry. I know she's your friend and you will miss her."

"Yeah, I will." She replied as she sat down. "I just don't understand. Even when she found John cheating, she wasn't going to leave the clinic. And now she is. It just doesn't make sense." Sabrina sighed. "I jus can't believe Dwayne would use her like that. She seemed so sure he wanted something with her. And now, she's hurt because apparently he just wanted to get her into bed. And I never saw Dwayne like that."

Roman sighed. "I think Dwayne is doing what he knows is right for the clinic."

"What?" Sabrina asked him. "What do you know, Roman? Tell me."

He sighed again. "I went to talk to Dwayne yesterday."

"Yeah I know. You went to see him and I went to see Kate." Sabrina said.

"Well, when he told me what happened between him and Kate. I was shocked." He looked at his fiancée. "I told him that it wasn't a good thing to be with her right now. You know John is crazy. And you and I would end up in the middle of everything. So, I told him that you and I would leave the clinic. And he asked me what he could do to keep us from leaving and I said leave Kate alone. He agreed. So, he told her they couldn't see each other at all. It's really for the best Sabrina. It's too complicated. With John, and everything."

"Do you know what you did?" Sabrina asked him. "I mean do you?"

"I'm saving this clinic. We have worked too hard to let something like this ruin the clinic. And if John finds out about Dwayne and Kate and they were still a couple, he would go crazy and you know that. It's just better if Dwayne and Kate aren't together."

Sabrina sighed. "I really can't believe you. One, you don't speak for me. I would never leave this clinic no matter what. Two, I'm not afraid of John. Three, Dwayne and Kate deserve to be happy. I just can't believe you are ruining that for them. I would expect this from John because he's an ass. But not you. You're a good man. Well the man I love and agreed to marry is. He would want his cousin to be happy." She stood up. "I have no idea who you are." She said walking to the door. "I'm going to my office. I just can't look at you right now." She opened the door and walked to her office. She never noticed Nikki nearby.

Nikki smiled as she walked to John's office. She had overheard everything Roman and Sabrina were talking about. And she knew once she told John that Kate had slept with Dwayne, he wouldn't want anything to do with Kate and she would have him all to herself forever. She knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"Nikki, what can I do for you?"

She smiled and walked over to him. "I wanted to see you." She smiled and kissed him. "Plus I have some information for you. Something I think you want to know."

"What?" He asked as he kissed her neck. She moaned as he did.

"I overheard Roman and Sabrina talking." She smiled as he continued to kiss her neck. "Apparently in Miami, Kate did hook up with a guy. She slept with Dwayne in Miami." She felt him stop and pulled away from her.

"What?" He asked.

"Kate and Dwayne slept together in Miami. Sabrina and Roman confirmed it." She looked at him. "I knew you needed to know."

He looked at her. "Thank you for telling me." He said holding his temper.

She smiled and kissed him. "Now do I get a reward?"

He kissed her. "Of course." He lead her over the sofa and they both quickly undressed and were making love. John's mind was on confronting Kate. Dwayne could wait. But Kate, he would confront that evening about it and he would get the truth.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Kate saw patients during the day but stayed cleared of everyone else. She just didn't want to deal with it. After the day was over, she headed home. She had to see about a place to live in Dallas. And figure out what she and John were going to do about the house. If he wanted to live in it, fine. If he wanted to sell it and they split the money, that was fine too. She just wanted everything settled. She wanted the divorce to go through and everything settled.

John headed to the house after work. He wanted to speak with Kate. He pulled into the driveway and saw that Kate was home. He got out and headed in using his key. He heard music upstairs and he followed it. He walked into the bedroom and saw Kate packing.

"So, you're really leaving?"

"Yes, I am." She said turning to face him. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're still my wife." He replied walking in. "We aren't divorced yet."

"I know that. But once you sign the papers and we agree to a settlement, the divorce will be final."

"But we aren't divorced yet." He said walking over to her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I know what you did." He whispered to her.

She tried to pulled away but he kept a tight grip on her "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said to him.

He laughed a little bit and kissed her neck. "Don't play me. I know what you did." He said again as she tried to break loose from him.

"Let me go John. I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh I think you do." He whispered pulled her back to him. "I know what happened in Miami."

"Nothing happened." She replied.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Oh you shouldn't lie, Kate." He said. "There are consequences." He turned her to face and didn't have time to react when she brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin.

"I told you it was over between us. Leave John. Or the next thing I do is call the police and have you arrested. Leave."

He stood up slowly. "This isn't over. Not as long as I know you fucked Dwayne on the Miami trip." He walked out and headed to Nikki's.

Dwayne sat outside Kate's house after work. He watched John leave. He guess they had talked about their divorce. He had to talk to her. He knew he couldn't convince her to stay without telling her everything. So he had to say goodbye and let her leave. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knocked on it and waited for her answer. He saw her through the glass door as she walked up.

"Can I help you Dwayne?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." He said walking in.

"What about?" She asked as they walked to the living room.

"About you leaving the practice."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about. I'm leaving the practice and I'm going to try to move on with my life since apparently I'm not good enough for men in Houston. I figure it's time to move on to a city where I might actually find someone who really wants to be with me." She looked at him. "I don't want to be in Houston anymore. I don't have anything here anymore and it's time to move on."

He looked at her. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her to him and kissing her. He felt her kiss him back. He deepened the kiss as his hands went to her shirt. He pulled away long enough to pull it over her head and it fell to the floor. He pulled her into another kiss as her hands went to his shirt and it was soon unbuttoned and on the floor next hers. He moved them over to the sofa and laid her down on it. He kissed her lips and moved to kiss her neck.

He slowly made his way down her body. Kissing every inch of her. He removed the rest of her clothes as he did. She moaned as she felt his mouth on her most intimate place. "Oh god, that feels incredible." She moaned out. She felt the heat rising within her as he continued. She got close just as he pulled away.

He removed the rest of his own clothes and entered her quickly. His movements in and out of her were slow at first as he tried to make it last as long as possible. She moaned in pleasure as he continued to move in and out of her slowly.

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "Harder." She whispered to him. He pulled her up to him where she was straddling him. He put his hands on her hips as she started to ride him. "Yes, oh god, right there." She moaned out as she rode him. She felt them both getting close to the edge and she leaned forward and kissed him as they came together. She rested her head against his chest as they both came down from the sex high they were on.

They stayed that way in silence for the next few minutes. He knew what they just did complicated their already complicated situation. But he couldn't let her leave without being with her again.

"Kate." He said softly to her.

"Don't." She said softly. "Don't say anything right now." She sighed. "I know what you're going to say but just don't." He nodded and pulled her closer to him. He just held her there.

John held in his temper as he watched the computer. When he went to visit her, he put a nanny cam in the living room. He wanted to know what exactly was going on. He watched as Dwayne showed up at the house and heard the conversation between them. He then saw what happened next between them and it angered him. How dare Dwayne make a move on her. Kate was his and she always would be whether she was in Houston or not. And he wasn't about to let Dwayne come in and change that.

He heard the door of the apartment shut and knew it was Nikki. He quickly turned off the computer and turned to her. "Hey, you're home."

"Yeah." She smiled and walked over to him. She leaned down and kissed him. "I miss you. Did you talk to Kate about the divorce?"

"We talked." He said holding in his anger. "But I don't want to talk about that right now." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

He picked her up and they headed to the bedroom. She couldn't believe how he was with her. They made love passionately and roughly. Rougher than they ever had. Afterwards, as they laid there, she wondered what was going on with him. She had no idea what got into him. He had never made love to her like that. She knew she would have some bruises on her from it.

John laid there thinking. Being with Nikki like that was amazing but he wanted Kate in bed again and he was determined to make that happen. He just had to figure out how.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Dwayne looked at Kate as she laid on the sofa in his arms. He knew they would have to talk and he would have to once again tell her what a mistake it was to be together. He hated that he would tell her. It was the furthest thing from the truth. It wasn't a mistake. Not to him.

She shifted in his arms and looked at him. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me once again that this was a mistake right?"

He sighed. "Yes, I was." He said softly. "I'm sorry Kate."

She nodded and got up. She picked up his shirt and slipped it on. "If it's such a mistake, then why did you sleep with me again?" She asked him.

He sighed. "Because of how complicated this is. With John, Roman, Sabrina and the clinic."

"What's really going on?" She asked him. "Because you tell me this is a mistake. All of it. And I tell you I'm leaving the clinic and you don't seem to care. You say we will figure everything out before I leave. Then you come here to talk to me about things and you kiss me and you make love to me. And afterwards you say it was a mistake." She sighed. "So, what's really going on?"

He sighed and slipped on his pants. "I don't know why I kissed you and why I made love to you. I knew it was something we shouldn't be doing." He knew the next words would hurt her. "I guess…I just wanted to be with you one more time. That's all this was. I had to have you once more before you left." He closed his eyes before he said the next thing. "You're great sex and that's what I wanted to have again before you left."

She looked at him and took off his shirt and threw it at him. "Get out. I will sell my part of the clinic to a new doctor and be gone. You got what wanted. Now leave." She grabbed her own clothes and headed upstairs leaving him down there.

He sighed and put on his shirt and headed out. He knew the words he said had the effect and she was done with him now for good. He hated that but it was for the best of the clinic as Roman had said.

Sabrina walked into the house and saw Roman had everything set up for a romantic dinner. "This is a surprise." She said when she walked in.

"I wanted to do something special for you. And I was hoping we could talk about things." He said to her. "And I was hoping you had thought about what I said and realized I was right about Kate and Dwayne and you haven't told Kate anything."

She sighed. "I haven't told Kate anything. But you're not right about things. Kate deserves to be happy and so does Dwayne. And if they can make each other happy, then that's what should happen." She looked at him. "Roman, you're better than this. You're not John. This is something he would do to keep Kate to him. You are a kind, caring person. Or you were. Why would you tell Dwayne something like that?"

"Because I know how John is. He put his hands on you because you suggested that Kate was going to sleep with someone else. If he knew Dwayne and Kate did sleep together, he would go crazy and you and I would be in the middle. And I didn't want that. And Dwayne didn't want us to leave. So he made the decision."

"No, you pressured him into it." She replied. "I would never leave the clinic no matter what. And I don't appreciate you trying to make that decision for me. This is my career and my choice. We might be getting married but I run my life. And I am going to tell Kate everything. She deserves to know."

"Sabrina…." He said to her.

"Where's the guy I love?" She asked him. "We're suppose to be getting married. But I want to marry the man I love. The one who is caring and sweet. And the one who would want his cousin happy. That's who I want to marry." She sighed. "I'm going to talk to Kate and tell her everything." She walked back to the door. "When the guy I love comes back, then you tell him we'll be married." She opened the door and walked out before he could say anything else.

Sabrina left the house and drove toward Kate's. She was going to tell her the truth and then Kate could make the decision that was best for her. She pulled into the driveway and headed up to the door. She knocked and waited for Kate to answer.

"Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Kate asked when she opened the door. Sabrina could tell Kate had just gotten out of the shower because her hair was wet.

"I need to talk to you." Sabrina said walking in,.

"Okay, what's going on?" Kate asked as they sat down.

"I know why Dwayne said you guys can't have anything." She said to her.

Kate sighed. "He and I just had a discussion. Or should I say we had sex and then he told me it was a mistake and that I was just great sex and he wanted me again before I left."

Sabrina sighed. "I don't think he meant any of that."

"Yeah he did." Kate sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Kate, you need to know this." Sabrina said. "Roman talked to Dwayne and told him it would be better for everyone at the clinic if you two weren't together. He told Dwayne we would leave the clinic and Dwayne didn't want that. So, he agreed to end things with you."

"You and Roman were going to leave?"

"No, we weren't. Well I'm not." She replied ."I told Roman that he doesn't make decisions for me. And he doesn't. I would never leave the clinic no matter what happened between you and Dwayne or you and John. John will just have to get over it."

"So, you have no problem with me being with Dwayne?"

"Of course not. I want you to be happy. And if Dwayne can do that, all the better." She replied. "John didn't deserve you and now you know the truth about him. And you filed for divorce. So you and John are over."

"Yes, we are." Kate replied. "I just can't believe Roman would do this. I mean he and Dwayne are cousins. Doesn't he want him happy?"

"I told Roman just that." Sabrina replied. "Kate, go talk to Dwayne and get this all straightened out and be together. I'm going home to deal with Roman and get him to see how wrong he was." Kate nodded as Sabrina hugged her and headed out.

Kate then headed upstairs to change. She had to talk to Dwayne and see if that was the real reason he ended things between them.

John pulled up to the house and saw Kate's car still there and Dwayne's gone. He would get the answers he wanted from her. He got out of the car and headed to the house. He put his key in the door and opened it. He heard Kate upstairs and headed up there. He walked into the room and saw her getting ready.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said turning to face him. "And I guess I should have changed the locks."

"This is still my house too." He said walking in.

"John, I told you. We are done."

He looked at her. "I want the truth, Kate."

"Truth about what?" She asked him.

"The truth about what happened in Miami." He replied. "I know you slept with Dwayne. I want you to admit it."

She looked at him. "Fine. I'll admit it. I slept with him." She said. "I slept him numerous times." She said walking over to John. "We had really good, hot sex for hours and hours. Being with him was much better than being with you." She looked at him. "I told you we were done. And we are. The divorce will go through and we will be done for good. I'm moving on. Why don't you go to your slut and be with her." She started to walk out the door when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm not done yet." He said to her.

"I think we are and unless you want me to knee you again, I suggest you let me go." He let go of her arm and she went to walk. She got two steps when everything went dark.

Kate fell into his arms after he managed to knock her out with chloroform. He picked her up and carried her downstairs to the basement. He put her in the room down there and tied her up. He then headed back upstairs and locked all the doors and set the alarm.

He wasn't going to let her go until she agreed to come back to him and abide by the rules he wanted.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning everyone headed to work. Sabrina had gotten a text from Kate saying she wasn't feeling well and she was calling off. She thought that Kate was spending the day with Dwayne and that they had talked until she walked in the conference room and saw Dwayne there.

"You're here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied "Where else would I be?"

"I thought with Kate."

"Why would I be with Kate?"

"Because I told her what Roman said to you about everything and I figured she would come and see you and you guys would work things out."

"She knows?" He asked.

"Yes." Sabrina replied. "She didn't come and see you?"

"No." He replied as Roman walked in.

"I got a call from John. He's not feeling well. So he's taking the day off." He said to them.

"I got a text from Kate saying she was sick." Sabrina replied.

Dwayne sighed. "Well, I guess they aren't as over as everyone thought." He just knew they were together.

"No, they are over." Sabrina replied. "I know Kate. And she said they were over." She looked at them both. "Something is off with this. I'm going to call Kate." She picked up her cell phone and called Kate's. When it went straight to voicemail, she called the home. "She's not picking up." She said to them.

"That's because she's screwing John obviously." Dwayne replied with some hatred in his voice. He hated the thought of them back together.

"No, she's not. I don't believe she is back with him. And I'm going to prove it." She said getting up and walking out.

John looked over at Kate as she laid on the bed. He had handcuffed her to it. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I told you we were far from done." He said to her. "Now, let's talk about this divorce, you coming back to me and abiding by my rules and your little thing with Dwayne." He looked at her and smiled. "I knew you would see it my way." He adjusted the gag in her mouth and got off the bed. "Here is how this will go. You will drop the divorce and come back to me. We will have an open marriage. Which means I can sleep with who I want and you can only sleep with me. Speaking of that, I would like Nikki to join our marriage. I think the three of us together is perfect." He smiled. "Now, we have that out of the way. Let's talk about Dwayne. You will never be with him again. You will sell your share of the clinic as planned and you will never see him again." He looked at her. "Now, if you agree to abide by these rules, then I will let you go. But if you agree and then back out after I let you go, we will be back here and I will be showing you that you belong to me."

He walked back over to the bed. "In fact, why don't we take care of that right now? You belong to me." He said kissing her on the cheek. "You are only mine and no one else's." He kissed her on the lips but she pulled away. "I said you were mine." He turned her face back to him. He heard the door bell rang. "Unbelievable. Well they will just have to go away. Because we're busy."

Kate laid there hoping whoever it was would realize something was wrong. She looked at the man she was married too. This wasn't the John she married. She had no idea what caused him to be like this. And right now, she just wanted to get away from him.

Sabrina waited for Kate to come to the door. When she didn't, she picked up the spare key and opened the door and quickly disarmed the alarm. She walked quietly around and saw no Kate. She noticed her purse by the door and the door to the basement opened a little bit. She quietly walked over to it. She heard a voice and knew it was John's. She walked down the steps as quietly as she could. The voice got louder as she got closer to the room.

"Are you going to agree to my demands or not?" She heard John say. "Come on Kate. Answer me."

She quickly made her way back upstairs and out the door. She had to get Roman and Dwayne to come with her. She knew something was wrong. She made her way back to the clinic and walked into Dwayne's office.

"We have to go to Kate's right now. You, me and Roman." She said when she did.

"Sabrina, what's going on?" Roman asked his girlfriend.

"I think Kate is in danger. I think John is holding her against her will." She said to them. " I went to the house and heard John downstairs yelling at Kate. He was asking her if she was going to agree to his demands. And think about it? John calls in but Kate texts? That doesn't make sense. So I think John has her and he is holding her against her will." She looked at them both. "Even if he isn't, we have to know for sure." She looked at Dwayne. "If you care for Kate like I know you do, then you will come with me to the house and see what's going on."

He looked at her. "Alright. Let's go"

She nodded and the three of them headed out. Sabrina hoped they got there before John did anything.

John sat on the bed with Kate. She had yet to agree to his demands. "Why are you making this harder than it has to be?" He asked her. "All I want is Nikki in our marriage with us and for you to never see Dwayne again or work at the clinic. I don't really think it's that much." He looked at her and took the gag out of her mouth.

"I will never agree to that. I don't want you back." She replied.

"You are making this so hard Kate." He said hitting her. "All you have to say is you agree to things and this will all end."

"No, I won't agree to that." He groaned in frustration and got off the bed. This wasn't going like he wanted.

Dwayne, Roman and Sabrina arrived at the house and headed in. Sabrina had called the police on the way. They each started searching the house. Dwayne walked down the basement stairs and heard voices inside. He walked to the door and opened it. He saw Kate on the bed and John sitting by her.

"Guess Sabrina was wrong." He said loud enough for them to hear.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked getting up from the bed. It was then that Dwayne saw Kate was tied to the bed.

"Or maybe Sabrina was right." He added. "I thought Kate was with you because she wanted too but it doesn't look like that."

"Why are you here? And how did you get into my house?" John asked him.

"Sabrina has a key. And I'm here because Sabrina said Kate was in trouble. And it looks like she was right."

"Kate is here because she wants to be." John said to him.

Dwayne looked from John to Kate. When did John lose it like this? It just made no sense. "John, what are you doing? This isn't you."

"Oh it is." He said to him. "See Kate was mine first and she's always meant to be mine. Just because I was fucking someone else too doesn't mean I didn't love Kate or want her. I did and I do. I just need more. Kate wasn't enough in bed. She would be tired after work and we would only have sex once. I needed more. And Nikki provided that. So, for four months, I have the best of both. And it was perfect. I always got what I needed." He walked back to the bed and sat down by Kate. "I want what I want and I plan to get it. That's why I have Kate here. I couldn't let her go to you and be with you anymore."

"I understand that. And I told her it was over. Ask her yourself."

John looked at him. "Don't play me like I'm a fool. I know you were together earlier. I saw the whole thing."

"That was a mistake, John." He said to him. "It shouldn't have happened." He looked at him. "John, you don't have to do this."

Dwayne heard steps behind him and knew it was more likely Roman and Sabrina. He looked passed John at Kate. It was obvious she was scared. He just hoped he could figure out some way to get John away from her.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

He motioned a little bit for Roman and Sabrina to move out of eye sight. "John, you don't want to do this."

"I'm taking back what's mine." He said walking over to the bed and sitting down by Kate. "She's mine. Not yours."

"Alright." Dwayne said walking into the room. "You win. She belongs to you."

"Yes, she does." He said again. "Now she just needs to admit it. That she belongs to me."

Dwayne looked at Kate, who looked terrified. "Kate, you should tell him you belong to him." She looked at Dwayne and sighed. "John, I'm sure if you take that gag out of her mouth, she will tell you she wants to be with you."

He saw from the corner of his eye that Roman was ready. It was obvious that John had gone insane. Roman looked around and found an opening around the other side of the room. He could sneak in and distract John and hopefully Dwayne would take the chance and get Kate off the bed. Sabrina had ran up the stairs to meet the police.

John moved closer to Kate and took the gag out of her mouth. "Tell me that you belong with me and you agree to my demands."

"No." She said to him. "I don't care what you do, I'm not agreeing to anything."

"Kate." Dwayne said to her. "Agree with his demands." He didn't understand why Kate didn't' realize what he was trying to do. And why she was antagonizing John more.

She looked at him. "No, I won't agree to anything." She said again. "I'm not giving in to his demands. I'm not playing his game. I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." He said to her. "Just agree to it and be with him."

"No." She said again. "Why are you not understanding me? Both of you. I'm not giving in to any demands."

John looked at her and then Dwayne. "Well, it seems she's said what she wants. Now, I guess we will do this my way." He said as he put the gag back in her mouth. "She wants to make this hard on herself okay."

"John, you know I'm not going to let you keep her like this." He said to him. "I can't. Even if she and I aren't together, I can't let you keep her here against her will."

"You can't stop me and I have the means to stop you." John replied as he picked up the gun that was under the pillow. "I will shoot anyone who tries to take Kate from me."

"John, come on. You don't want that." Dwayne said as Roman came up behind John. He managed to grab the gun from his hand.

"Back away John" Roman said stepping in front of him.

John looked at them and smirked. "You think that was my only gun?" He said reaching behind him and getting his other one. He pointed it at Kate. "Now, I wasn't kidding when I said Kate was mine."

"John, man, you don't want to hurt her." Roman said to him. "If you love her."

"I do love her. I've always loved her." John said before kissing her on the cheek.

"But you cheated on her." Dwayne said hoping he could talk John down.

"I never stopped loving her even when I was fucking Nikki. Kate was always the one but I needed more sex than she was willingly to give me." He looked at Kate. "I always loved you. I still love you."

"Then drop the gun and let her go."

John turned back to Roman and Dwayne. "Never. She's mine." He brought the gun up and pointed at them. "And no one is going to take her from me." He pulled the trigger and a shot rang out,

Kate flinched and closed her eyes when it did. She opened them slowly and saw Roman and Dwayne standing there. She looked at the floor and saw John on it with a bullet wound in his chest. She looked up at Dwayne who walked over to her.

"Kate, are you okay?" He asked her as he took the gag out of her mouth.

"Yes." She said softly as he pulled her into a hug. She looked at the floor where her husband laid. She couldn't believe all of this. How did things change between her and John? How did they go from a happily married couple to him cheating on her and then holding her hostage? She wished she knew the answers. What caused the change in him?

She looked up as the police came through the door. "It was self defense." Roman said to them. "He had the gun pointed at us and I knew he was going to shoot."

"We will take a statement from all of you. But based on what Ms. Sabrina Drake has told us, we have no doubt it was self defense."

Roman nodded and looked at Sabrina who walked in. He then looked at Dwayne who was holding Kate. The paramedics rushed in and went over to John and another set went to Kate.

"He's dead." The paramedic said to the police.

"We figured." The detective said to them. He motioned for the ME to come through. He turned to Dwayne and Roman. "We need you both to come down to the station and give your statement. Ms. Cena will be taken to the hospital to be examined."

"I'll go with Kate." Sabrina said to them. They nodded and headed out with the police while the ME took John's body with him.

Kate sat in her hospital room thinking about the events of the last few days. How could John have changed so much? And where had the man she married gone?

"You know if you think about too hard, it will only make it harder to move on." She heard from the door and turned to see Sabrina there.

"I know but I can't help it." Kate sighed. "The John who cheated on me and held me hostage was not the John I married or loved."

"I understand." Sabrina said sitting down. "So what's next for you?"

"I don't know. I'm a widow now."

"But you were divorcing him anyway."

"I know but I don't know what I'm going to do about anything. I put in my notice at work. I took another job. So, I should probably continue with my plan as before. So, once I'm out of here, I will pack up and move. A new start."

"What about Dwayne? I mean he went to the house and he helped save you from John."

"I know."

"And you were going to talk to him about why he told you couldn't be together. You can now." She looked at Kate. "You do want to be with him don't you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure he and I have anything. I'm not sure we ever did."

"You do." Sabrina replied. "I know you do. You were going to talk to him about what I told you. So do that. Talk to him before you do anything." Kate nodded. She knew Sabrina was right.

After giving the police his statement, Dwayne headed to the hospital. He had to talk to Kate. He and Roman had talked about things while at the police station and Roman knew he had been wrong to say what he had to Dwayne. And he told Dwayne if he wanted Kate, then get her. He knocked on her hospital door once he got there and walked in.

"Hey." He said to her when he did.

"Hey." She said back. "I was wondering if you would come."

"I need to talk to you. We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." She replied. "Sabrina told me everything that Roman said to you and why you said we couldn't be together."

"She told me. Kate, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I listened to Roman and told you what I did." He said to her. "I didn't want to. I want you Kate. I always have. But I understand if you still want to leave. I don't blame you."

"I thought about leaving." She looked at him and sighed. "But I still want you. But Dwayne, you can't waiver in your feelings or what you want. Either you're all in or not. If you are going to question everything when someone says something. Then we shouldn't be together. All or nothing. That's the deal and your choice."

He looked at her and leaned in and kissed her. "All in."

She couldn't' help but smile. "Good. Then I will come back to the clinic and tell the place in Dallas I can't work for them. If you still can work with me."

"Of course. I want you at the clinic. I want to work with you everyday." He moved closer before saying the thing. "And then I want to make love to you every night."

She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her. Now, hopefully, they could have something together. It wouldn't be a smooth ride but he wanted to be with her. Now maybe they could make something work. And they would get their happy ending.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the final chapter in this story. It was meant to be a short one. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Epilogue: One Year Later:

Kate gently put her son in his crib. Tyler Douglas Johnson was born a month earlier. She was still in shock over all that had happened in the last year.

Roman and Sabrina had been married not long after everything with John. And they were expecting their first child together in a few short weeks.

Kate and Dwayne had started dating seriously not long after too. She sold the house she and John had shared and moved in with Dwayne. It wasn't long after that Kate discovered she was pregnant. She and Dwayne got married at the court house four months before Tyler was born.

She heard a knock on the door and headed downstairs to get it. She smiled when she saw it was Sabrina.

"Hey, you." She said when she opened the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat." Sabrina laughed. "And so ready for my little boy to be here."

"I bet so." Kate laughed. "I remembered that from Tyler. By the end I was so ready for him to be here."

"Roman insisted I go ahead and take my leave from work." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

"That's probably a good idea. Get you ready for the baby's birth."

"I'm afraid of giving birth."

"That's normal." Kate replied. "But it will all be okay. Just remember that when everything is done, you will have that precious baby."

"Yeah." She said before putting a hand on her stomach. "Oh, I think it's time."

"What?" Kate asked looking at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sabrina said as she felt a gush of water. "And that's my water."

"Okay. Let me call Roman and Dwayne and get you to the hospital." Kate picked up the phone and dialed Roman's number. Once he said he was meeting them at the hospital. Kate helped Sabrina to her car and then went to get Tyler. Once her son was in his car seat and safely buckled in, she took off toward the hospital.

"I can't believe Sabrina's in labor." Roman said as he and Dwayne headed toward the hospital.

"Well, she is due in a few weeks." Dwayne laughed.

"I know that. But I'm nervous about being a father."

"You will be a great dad You're great with Tyler."

"I hope I will be with my own child."

"You will be. Don't worry." Dwayne said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Now, let's go in there and you see your son being born."

Roman nodded and they headed in. They took the elevator up to labor and delivery and saw Kate in the waiting room with Tyler. Dwayne smiled and walked over and picked up his son.

"Where's Sabrina?" Roman asked.

"She's in room 4578." Kate replied. Roman nodded and headed toward the room. Kate looked at her husband. "It seems we will have a new little boy soon in our family."

"Yes, we will." He smiled and kissed her.

A few hours later, Roman came out with news. "He's here." He smiled as he walked to the waiting room. "8lbs. 10ozs. 20 inches long."

"How's Sabrina?"

"She and the baby are fine." He smiled and showed them the picture. 'That's our boy. Lucas Michael."

"He's perfect." Kate smiled.

Roman smiled back "You guys can come see them." They nodded at him and he headed back to the room.

Kate and Dwayne followed with Tyler. They walked in and smiled at the sight in front of them. "You guys make a happy family." Kate replied as they walked in.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled. "We are one happy family. The six of us."

Kate looked at Dwayne and Tyler and smiled. "Yes, we are."

And they were. After everything they went through to get to that point, they were happy and everything was just as it should be.

Please Review!


End file.
